Swiching sides
by Fandomlover18
Summary: Hermione gets caught trying to get info. And has to rely on Draco to get her out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fic so I really hope you guys enjoy.

\- Fandomlover18

It was cold sitting in the cell. It was too dark to make anything out, so I just sat on the cold floor huddled next to the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to remembered what happened.

 _I was walking by the Malfoy Manor trying to figure out a way in. Harry and Ron were back at_ _12 Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order and the Weasleys. They were trying to make plans but Professor Snape had not reported back. So they needed information and fast. Kingsley and Mundungus offered to go but Dumbledore said it was too dangerous. I snuck out and planned to return before anyone woke up but destiny had other plans for me. I was walking around the wall when something moved in the shadows. I turned just in time to see something fly towards my head. It was too late to move and it hit me straight on and I collapsed, hitting the ground hard. I put my hand to my head it was warm and sticky. I was about to move when I felt another blow to my head and blacked out. Next thing I knew I woke up in a cell._

I opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. They are coming closer and closer till I hear them stop outside the door. The cell door opened and light by a candle illuminated the small cell. Looking around I saw it was made of cement with nothing else in it but me and a metal door keeping me from the outside. Looking up to see who opened the door, it happens to be none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She has that awful smug smile surrounded by those black curls. She walks to me and grabs me by my shirt and picks me up. Dragging me through the door and down the corridor. We moved so fast that my head was spinning and I couldn't make anything out. Next thing I know we are in front of a table full of death eaters and none other than Voldemort himself. I look around and see Professor Snape sitting next to the Malfoys. I look at Draco and see that he looks sad. Sad and sympathetic. Something bad must really be coming.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. So nice to see that you're awake." Voldemort said with humor.

"Not as sorry as I am to be awake." I say with malice.

The glare he gave be bore into my soul. Everyone cringed as he stood up and walked swiftly towards me. His robes flowing behind him. He puts his noseless face in front of my face. I try to back away but he grabs my arms and pulls my face close to his.

"You must think I am a imbecile. That I am not going to punish you for what you just said."

I am shaking in terror when he lets go of my arms and I slam into the cold marble floor. He turns around fast and goes back to his seat.

"Draco please take to your room. She is now your new personal slave."

Draco gets up from his seat slowly and walks towards me. He grabs me by my arms and pulls me up and drags me out of the room. He drags me down a long dark hallway and into a bedroom. It is huge and decently lit. In the middle is a large bed with a dark silk bed spread. The floor is a beautiful marble. Looking to the right of the room is a doorway. I know its a bathroom because of the large tub. Looking straight ahead I see long dark green drapes. I turn to see draco go into the bathroom. And in a minute he comes out with a bowl and a rag.

"Sit on the bed and let me clean your head please." Draco says with kindness.

I must really look bad. I sit on the bed and let him clean my wound and my face.

"I laid some towels out and I started the bath. There are some clothes laying on the sink. It is late so you can come to bed. I will lay on the couch."

"NO!" I say really fast.

"What?" He says confused.

"I do not want you to sleep on the couch."

"Well you're not sleeping on the couch."

" I do not want to sleep alone. I am so scared right now."

" Why don't you go take a bath then you can come lay on the bed with me okay."

"Okay, and just for tonight. This will never happen again okay. I just have to calm down for the night."

"I understand."

I go into the bathroom and strip down and lay in the bath. I sit there for a while thinking about everything that happened to me. Wondering how long I have been gone. If anyone is worrying about me. The water started to get cold so got out. I grab the towel and dry off. Then grab the pants and long shirt draco left for me and put them on. I go into the bedroom and see draco is sleeping. I crawl under the blankets and curl up next to him. I wonder what my life has become. I am being held hostage and curled up next to my enemy. I guess I will have to figure something out but for now I need rest. I close my eyes and everything fades into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chap. 2 for ya

-Fandomlover18

Something warm was wrapped around my waist. I slowly turn and see that draco is cuddling me. He looks so peaceful, like nothing in the world is wrong. That everything in the world is perfect. Unwrapping from him and the blankets I go into the bathroom to see that my clothes are clean and laying on the sink. I wash up and go back into the bedroom to see Draco up and dressed.

"You are leaving tonight. I will figure out a plan. Food will magically appear on the bed side table. See you at midnight."

He left right then without giving me a chance to respond. I stand stunned for a few moments before I see that there is food on the night stand. Not paying attention to what is on the stand I just grab something and sit on the bed. He was not kidding when he said see you at midnight. Cause he has not came back so I had time to think. He must be scared like I am. He may be hiding it but you can see it in his eyes. He may be a bad guy. But not by his choice. I think I am going to ask him to come back with me.

Just then he comes and grabs me without a word and rushes me down the hallway to a door that is covered by drapes. We run down the stairs and get to another door. Draco opens the door and the wind hits me hard. This does not faze Draco tho. He grabs my arm and pulls me to a small gate and opens it.

"Here is your wand, ones you get past those trees you can use your magic to get out of here."

"What about you? I am not just going to leave you here. They will hurt you for helping me escape."

"I do not care about me, just get back and let them know that I am not all that bad."

A howl went off in the distance and the wind slams the door shut.

"You must go now."

"Not without you."

"Are you really always this stubborn. Fine. Let's go now before they get us."

We run through the gate towards the tree when I make the mistake of looking behind me and see many death eaters chasing us. I trip and tumble to the ground. I try to get up but my ankle is searing with pain. Draco turns and screams my name. He runs to me and picks me up bridal style and tells me to get my wand ready to apparate us to a safe spot. We get past the spot and he yells for me at me to do it.

I do it and I feel us move like us being mashed together. The air is like suffocation. Like we could never breath again then it was over and we were standing outside of _12 Grimmauld_ place. We walk up the the door and I do a spell and the apartments stretched out to create another liveable space. We open the door and walk in quietly.

"Follow me."

Draco does as I say and we walk towards the kitchen. Where everyone is sitting talking. When I walk in Ginny screams my name. Everyone turns. They were about to run up and hug me when they saw Draco standing sheepishly behind me.

"What is he doing he?" Ron says venomously.

Sorry for the short chap. But here it is. And it's at a cliff. But not a major one so you can be a little happy. Enjoy.

And please review i would so appreciate it. Thanks.


	3. chapter 3

Well horror for you all but i have had many medical problems. Now i am almost better and ready to be back in action. Here ya go. Chapter 3

"What is he doing here" Ron said Venomously.

Everyone sat there quietly for a few moments. Then everyone rushed into action with there wand's up and ready for action. I spread my arms open to hold them back.

"Wait..Wait guys. Listen to me. Draco is the good guy."

"Yea right that is why he has been a complete ass to us." Exclaimed Ron.

"I know this is really bad of me to say because of our history. But i am so sick and tired of being the bad guy. Just to follow my parents and the slytherin way. It is all bull shit. I give up and if i have to go back because you do not trust me  
then so be it. Because once they know i betrayed them, they are going to kill me on the spot. But it is so much better than having to continue being one of them." Claimed Draco

Everyone just stood in shock. Even i did. I never expected him to say that. To claim that he would rather die than be evil. I have more respect for him than i ever thought i would.

"Well damn. Here is some food and i will get a room ready for you." Molly Claimed.

Everyone just looked at her as she walked to draco with a plate and started to drag him up the stairs. All we could hear is Draco mumbling thanks and shuffling of a feet then a door closing and molly coming back down the stairs. Things are starting to  
get fuzzy till i look down at my leg and see blood bubbling up last thing i notice is people screaming my name as the ground comes closer to my site. Head landing down first making a searing pain then everything is black.

Well this is still not the best i hope you enjoy it. Pls review. 


End file.
